


Almost Losing Castiel

by CastielsHeart



Series: Flufftober 2020 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Day 14: “I love you.” During an Argument“Cas, you can’t just go dark like that!  I didn’t know where you were and that’s not okay.” Dean yells at his best friend.  Castiel had been ignoring his calls and texts for almost a month.“I don’t see why you’d care or notice.” Castiel fires back, staring Dean down harshly.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Flufftober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946788
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Almost Losing Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> Posting early because I may not have internet access the next few days.

Almost Losing Castiel

Day 14: “I love you.” During an Argument

“Cas, you can’t just go dark like that! I didn’t know where you were and that’s not okay.” Dean yells at his best friend. Castiel had been ignoring his calls and texts for almost a month.

“I don’t see why you’d care or notice.” Castiel fires back, staring Dean down harshly.

“What the hell are you talking about man?” Dean’s confused.

“I think the fact that you don’t know makes this worse. A month ago, what was supposed to happen?” Dean just stares at Castiel clueless.

“It was my birthday. You always come over, we have pizza and watch movies. You didn’t even call. It was three days after that before I heard from you again. It stung when the first thing you text me after forgetting my birthday is, ‘Can you watch Ben so Lisa and I can go to a concert.’ I should have listened to Anna. I thought she was being an overprotective sister. She said you were just using me. I don’t know why the fuck I’m even here.” Castiel makes an effort to go for the door but Dean jumps in front of him.

“I’m sorry Cas. I’ve really fucked things up, haven’t I?” Dean says rubbing the back of his neck. “Sam’s been pissed at me too. I got carried away with Lisa. She ended up dumping me for a doctor a week ago.”

“I’m sorry Dean but I’d really like to leave now.” 

“Cas, can’t you sit down and just talk to me?” Dean pleads.

“Why Dean so you can just fuck me over and use me somemore. I mean I’m just expendable. The next time a hot piece of ass comes your way, you’ll throw me away. Do me a favor and just leave me alone.” Castiel turns away from Dean with tears in his eyes.

“Son of a bitch! I love you. I’ve loved you for years and not as just a damn friend. Are you happy? I’ve had a crush on my best friend who doesn’t see me as anything but a friend. Are you satisfied?” Dean’s fighting tears too now.

“You are an idiot Dean Winchester. I’ve wanted to be with you ever since Sam introduced us. That’s why I haven’t dated anyone in five years because I was pining for you. You never once acted like I was anything but a friend. Now you tell me you love me. What am I supposed to do with that Dean?” Castiel turns letting Dean see his tear streaked face.

“Anything... everything… will you give me a chance to prove I love you. That I am not just the dick I’ve been to you.” Dean pleads.

“I’ve waited so long.” Castiel crumbles and Dean pulls the sobbing man into his arms.

“I’m sorry. I love you.” Dean murmurs over and over into Castiel’s ear.

They spend the whole night talking and being honest with each other. As the sun rises, they graduate to soft kisses and gentle words. Not all is forgiven but they are on the right road now.

2 ½ Years Later

“Are you having any second thoughts?” Sam says in a joking manner.

“Not one. I almost lost him and now he’s agreed to be mine forever. I am going to walk down that aisle and pledge myself to Castiel. He’s the best person for me. I’ll spend the rest of my days happy with him.” Dean says straightening his bow tie.

“Castiel feels the same for you. Jess is with him now. She texted that he’s pacing. He can’t wait to marry you Dean. So pin this flower on and come on jerk.” Sam says tossing a yellow boutonniere at him.

“Shut up, bitch!” Dean says smiling as he pins it on and heads out to marry his best friend.


End file.
